Aussprachen
by Anatiriel
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt einige Zeit nach den Ereignissen in what if
1. Vorwort

Vorwort zu Aussprachen/ Nachwort zu What if

Ich möchte nochmals anmerken, dass keiner der Charaktere in dieser Geschichte mir gehört, mit Ausnahme aller Eigenkreationen. Alle anderen Charaktere gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und ich bin echt dankbar, dass er diese Bücher geschrieben hat. Sonst könnte ich mich hier jetzt nicht so auslassen.

Für alle, die das jetzt über What if bekommen: Der zweite Teil ist online. Kapitelchen 1 findet ihr unter Aussprachen unter meinen Stories.

Ich hoffe, ihr reviewt mir weiterhin fleissig und helft mir bei der weiteren Entstehung der Geschichte. Bisher sind es 5 Kapitelchen geworden. Also genug Stoff für den Anfang und eine Linie hab ich auch schon. Aber vielleicht gebt ihr mir ja noch ein paar hilfreiche Tipps.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Kathrin


	2. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1 Im Jahre 2509 DZ 

Viele Jahre waren vergangen. Viele Dinge waren geschehen. Gute und auch weniger gute. Und die weniger guten häuften sich immer mehr. Eine namenlose Dunkelheit begann sich über Mittelerde zu legen und versetzte viele Menschen, Elben, Hobbits und alle anderen Bewohner in Angst und Schrecken.

Immer häufiger wurden Orks gesichtet und immer häufiger wagten sie sich auf belebte Straßen vor, überfielen Händler und Reisende. Von Ortschaften hatten sie sich bisher fern gehalten. Aber niemand fühlte sich mehr richtig sicher.

Lose Bündnisse wurden geschlossen. Aber keines dieser Bündnisse war wirklich fest genug und so war eigentlich ein jeder auf sich allein gestellt.

Die Elben in Rivendell hatten sich mit den Dunedain zusammengeschlossen. Schon vor vielen Jahren. Eines der festeren Bündnisse.

Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass die Prinzessin des Großen Grünwaldes die Tochter des Lords von Rivendell war, hielt die Elben zusammen. Die Beziehungen zu den Elben in Lorien waren kompliziert aufgrund des gestörten Verhältnisses von Celebrian und ihrer Mutter Galadriel. Ihr Vater Celeborn besuchte sie sehr häufig in Rivendell. Aber ansonsten gingen alle ihre eigenen Wege.

Es war Herbst geworden. Aber nicht wie in den Jahren davor. Alles war anders. Die Blätter waren von den Bäumen gefallen noch ehe sie sich rot gefärbt hatten. Die Vögel waren verschwunden. Zumindest eine Großzahl. Nur einige wenige nisteten noch in den Gartenanlagen im Grünwald. Allerlei Schmarotzerpflanzen hatten begonnen sich um die Stämme der größeren Bäume zu winden und nahmen den kleinen Bodenpflänzchen jedes Licht zum Wachsen, raubten ihnen das Wasser und ließen sie verdorren.

Dunkelheit senkte sich über den Wald und König Thranduils Haupt neigte sich immer tiefer, schwer hatte er zu tragen an seinen Sorgen.

Noch lachten die jüngeren Elben in den Gärten und im Palast, noch tanzten sie. Aber die Zahl der Geburten war in diesem Jahr wieder zurück gegangen. Immer weniger Elben kamen hier in Mittelerde zur Welt und viele Pärchen, die sich eigene Kinder wünschten, verließen Mittelerde um ihr Glück in den fernen Landen zu versuchen.

Er war ratlos und sein Sohn hatte von seiner letzten Reise nach Rivendell nicht viele Neuigkeiten mitgebracht. Nur vage Andeutungen und Vermutungen, die ihn nicht sehr viel weiter brachten und er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass der dunkle Lord zurückkehren würde. Es musste etwas anderes sein. Es musste einfach etwas anderes sein.

Er war in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab gelaufen und setzte sich wieder an den schweren Eichentisch. Die große Halle neben seinem Arbeitszimmer war noch leer. Für gewöhnlich trafen sich die Elben dort am Abend um gemeinsam zu speisen und miteinander Lieder zu singen.

In letzter Zeit geschah das immer seltener. Zu schwer wurden die Zeiten hier oben im Wald. Zu schwer lastete die Angst auf den Seelen seines Volkes. Viele erinnerten sich nur noch zu gut an die großen Verluste, die sie bei der Schlacht auf der Dagorlad erlitten hatten und keiner von ihnen wollte es wahr haben, dass der dunkle Herrscher zurückgekehrt sein könnte oder im Begriff war, das zu tun. Am wenigsten Thranduil. Der Verlust seines Vaters reichte vollkommen aus. Der dunkle Herrscher würde nicht mehr zurückkehren und noch einen geliebten Verwandten mit sich nehmen. Das war einfach unmöglich.

Wie viele Jahre waren jetzt vergangen seit sein Sohn mit der bildhübschen Prinzessin zurückgekehrt war? Mehr als 1000 Jahre sicherlich. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr so genau daran. Ein süßes Baby war sie gewesen, seine erste Enkeltochter. Wunderschön und ein sehr kluges Mädchen noch dazu. Mittlerweile hatte er nun schon fünf Enkelkinder. Die beiden Jüngsten, ein Zwillingspärchen, waren gerade drei Wochen alt und seine ersten Enkelsöhne.

Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Die Kinder machten ihm sehr viel Freude und hatten das Lächeln zurück in sein Leben gebracht. Er musste seinem Sohn dankbar sein. Sehr, sehr dankbar.

Er seufzte wieder tief auf. Er musste seinen Wald schützen, sein Volk schützen und vor allem seine Enkelkinder. Ja, vor allem seine Enkelkinder. Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut.

Er nahm sich die Berichte wieder vor und las sie zum Hundersten Mal wieder durch.

„Es sind schon mehr als 2000 Jahre her"

„Definitiv mehr als 2000 Jahre"

Er las die Berichte noch mal und sah auf.

„Was für eine lange Zeit!"

Weiter unten, auf der untersten Ebene des Palastes, eine ziemlich weite Strecke entfernt von der großen Halle und dem Arbeitszimmer des Königs unter Eiche und Buche, noch vorbei an den Ausgucken und den Waffenkammern, in den Gemächern der königlichen Familie war es laut geworden. Die beiden neugeborenen Söhne des Prinzen waren so eben aufgewacht und verlangten lautstark nach einer Mahlzeit.

Arwen stand auf. Sie hatte sich in einen der schweren, mit grünem Samt überzogenen Sessel gesetzt und etwas gelesen. Sie genoss die Minuten, in denen sie schlafen oder einfach nur ausruhen konnte. Die beiden Kleinen waren sehr anstrengend, vor allem, weil es eine Doppelbelastung war.

Sie hatte Legolas vorhin mit den Mädchen rausgescheucht. Nach Miriel waren nun mehr als 2200 Jahre vergangen ehe sie ein weiteres Kind bekommen hatte, die kleine Eirien. Sie war jetzt 10 Jahre alt. Kurz nach ihr war Gweneth auf die Welt gekommen, eine hübsche, kleine, rothaarige Prinzessin von 6 Jahren und jetzt die beiden Buben, Gelion und Galwion.

Leise summend betrat sie das Kinderzimmer. Es war hell ausgeleuchtet und die beiden lagen in einer Wiege, die aussah als sei sie aus einem Blatt geformt. Das ganze Zimmer war in warmen Erdtönen gehalten. Eine beruhigende Atmosphäre. Arwen hatte gelernt die Vorzüge eines unterirdischen Palastes zu schätzen und zu lieben.

Sanft nahm sie ihre Söhne auf den Arm und setzte sich in den Sessel mit ihnen.

„Shh, meine kleinen Blättchen. Ihr bekommt gleich etwas von eurer Mama!"

Sie öffnete ihr Kleid und schob es von den Schultern.

„So" lächelte sie und legte die beiden an ihre Brüste.

Ein leises Aufseufzen war die Antwort und dann zogen sie beide sanft, aber kräftig, legten ihre kleinen Händchen auf ihre Brüste. Sie zogen ihre Beinchen an und seufzten leise auf.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Die beiden trugen selbstgestrickte Söckchen. Gelion gelbe und Galwion grüne. Sie hatten beide zartrosa Bäckchen, lange Fingerchen und schwarze Löckchen. Sie sahen aus wie Miniaturausgaben ihres Vaters.

Wärme durchflutete den Raum.

Legolas stand eine ganze Weile im Türrahmen und sah ihr zu. Die Kinder hatte er draußen gelassen. Sie spielten mit den Kindern des Hauptmanns und der achtete auf sie.

Er lächelte voller Liebe. Seine wunderschöne Frau. Er liebte es ihr so zuzusehen, wenn sie ihre Kinder stillte. Für ihn gab es keinen schöneren Anblick. So hätte man sie malen müssen.

Das schwarze Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern, eine kleine verwirrte Strähne war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen, umspielte ihre Nase, verdeckte einen Teil ihrer wunderschönen, vollen, rosigen Lippen, die er so gerne küsste. Die beiden kleinen Prinzen hatten sich an ihre Mutter geschmiegt und tranken sich ordentlich satt. Ihr leises Schmatzen war Musik in seinen Ohren. Das schönste Lied, das jemals erfunden worden war. Er wagte es nicht, sich bemerkbar zu machen um diesen Moment, so friedlich und voller Liebe, nicht zu zerstören.

Gweneth kam ins Zimmer gestürzt.

„Nana, Nana"

Arwen sah auf und die beiden kleinen Prinzlein stoppten einen Moment, tranken dann aber weiter.

„Ja, mein Liebes?"

„Nana"

Sie kam angerannt.

„Schau, Nana. Ich hab dir Blümchen gepflückt!"

Arwen lächelte sanft und bewunderte das dürftige, kleine Sträußchen. Es waren nur ein paar wenige Grashalme und eine halbverdorrte Blüte. Aber für ihre kleine Tochter war es ein Schatz. Ein unschätzbar teurer Schatz. Wertvoll und unbezahlbar.

„Wunderschön, mein kleiner Liebling"

Legolas lächelte sanft. Seine Kinder waren wirklich wundervoll. Etwas, das er niemals würde missen wollen. Etwas, was er in Sicherheit wissen wollte.

Arwen sah auf.

„Holst du eine Vase?"

Lächelnd nickte er und brachte ihr eine kleine Kristallvase für das Sträußchen.

Voller Stolz stellte Gweneth ihre Blümchen in die Vase und stellte sie auf Mamas Tischlein. Es war schön, das kleine Elbenmädchen so strahlen zu sehen. Sie hatte langes, dunkelbraunes, glattes Haar, strahlend blaue Augen und trug ein zartrosa Kleidchen und keine Schuhe.

„Da siehst du sie immer, Nana!"

„Ja, da sehe ich sie immer!"

Sanft streichelte sie ihre Wange und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Eirien betrat den Raum. Leise und still. So wie immer. Sie stellte sich in eine Ecke des Raumes und beobachtete. Ihre kurzen, roten Löckchen umspielten ihr sommersprossiges Gesichtchen. Ihre sanften grünen Augen ruhten auf ihren Geschwisterchen.

Gelion und Galwion waren nun auch satt und bekundeten dies mit einem lauten Bäuerchen.

Helles Kinderlachen hallte durch die untere Ebene und für einen Moment waren alle Sorgen vergessen.


	3. Aussprachen 2

Kapitel 2 

Miriel war unterwegs.

Das Wetter war so mies wie ihre Laune. Es regnete und man konnte seine Hand nicht vor Augen sehen. Sie trug schwarze Lederstiefelchen mit einem aufgestickten Blattmuster, eine olivgrüne Hose aus festen Elbenstoff und eine grüne Tunika über ihrem weißen Hemd. Sie hatte sich einen Bogen umgeschnallt und in einem Rückenhalfter versteckten sich zwei kleine säbelartige Schwerter. Ihre beiden Onkel hatten sie ihr angefertigt als sie das letzte Mal zu Besuch in Rivendell gewesen war.

Ein kleiner Trupp Elben begleitete sie. Sie waren auf der Jagd gewesen. Es wurde langsam Winter und die Vorratskammern mussten aufgefüllt.

Tagelang waren sie durch den Wald gestreift, in Richtung Esgaroth. Aber kein einziges Reh war ihnen vor die Bögen gekommen, nicht einmal ein Kaninchen. Dafür hatten sie eine unerfreuliche Begegnung mit einigen Spinnen gehabt.

Sie sah sich um.

„Wir müssen etwas rasten, Prinzessin"

„Ja, ich weiß. Er braucht etwas Ruhe. Aber er braucht auch schnell einen Arzt!"

Hin- und hergerissen raufte sie sich die Haare.

„Baut eine Bahre. Wir reiten weiter. Wir können nicht rasten. Nicht mit einem Verletzten!"

Seine Verletzungen waren sehr ernst. Die Spinne hatte ihn bei der Wache überrascht. Keiner von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, dass eine einzelne Spinne ein Lager angreifen würde, aber das hatte sie getan. Sie hatte sich abgeseilt, ihm von hinten in den unteren Rückenbereich gestochen und so gleich angefangen ihn zu beißen.

Zu seinem großen Glück war einer der anderen wach geworden und hatte sofort Alarm geschlagen. Gemeinsam hatten sie die Spinne getötet und ihn so gleich versorgt, so gut es ging.

Miriel rieb sich den Nacken. Sie hatte ihre lange schwarzen Haare geflochten und in einem Kranz um den Kopf gewunden. So störten sie sie nicht allzu sehr.

„Eine so große Spinne habe ich noch nie gesehen" wiederholte einer der Elben sich sicherlich zum tausendsten Mal seit dem Angriff.

„Das wissen wir, Turilion!" seufzten die anderen. „Das wissen wir!"

Miriel sah sie alle an.

„Beeilt euch. Ich will am Abend im Palast sein!"

Der Regen wurde immer stärker. Sie sah hoch in den Himmel.

„Zu viele Wolken"

„Wir sind fertig!"

„Gut, dann los!"

Sie trieb ihr Pferd wieder an.

Sie kamen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle bis zum Palast. Ihre Pferde wurden sofort versorgt und der Verletzte wurde in ihre kleinen Häuser der Heilung gebracht.

Miriel eilte sofort zu ihrem Großvater.

Bei dämmrigem Kerzenschein saß der König unter Eiche und Buche in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er trug ein weißes, knielanges Schlafgewand und warme Schuhe. Sein langes, tiefschwarzes Haar hing offen über seinen Rücken. Er hatte den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbracht. Legolas war ein paar Mal bei seinem Vater gewesen. Sie hatten sich kurz unterhalten und ein jeder hatte danach für sich versucht eine Lösung zu finden.

„Großvater!"

Er sah auf.

„Ja!"

Sie berichtete ihm mal.

Legolas saß in seinem kleinen Arbeitszimmer in ihrem privaten Bereich des Palastes. Arwen hatte die Zwillinge gerade zu Bett gebracht und ihre Töchter zum Waschen geschickt.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Sessellehne und streichelte sanft durch sein Haar.

„Sie kommt nicht mehr zu mir"

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Sie hört mehr auf meinen Vater und redet mehr mit ihm als mit mir. Was hab ich nur falsch gemacht?"

Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Arwen küsste sanft seine Schläfe. Es belastete sie auch, dass ihr Verhältnis zu Miriel so schlecht geworden war. Sie nahm sie nicht ernst, hielt sie nicht für reif und alt genug ihr Ratschläge zu geben.

Arwen versuchte sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Aber es verletzte sie sehr. Ihre Mutter hatte sie einmal gewarnt, dass das so kommen könnte, weil sie gerade mal 20 Jahre älter war als ihre Tochter. Sie hätte nur nicht im Traum daran geglaubt, dass das einmal passieren würde.

„Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht, Liebster" flüsterte sie leise und streichelte liebevoll über seinen Rücken.

„Du bist ein wundervoller Vater. So geduldig und liebevoll. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht!"

Er sah sie an. Seine Augen standen voller Tränen. Es fiel ihr schwer nicht mit ihm mit zu weinen. Zärtlich schmiegte sie ihn an sich und streichelte über seinen Rücken.

„Sie ist doch mein kleines Juwel" flüsterte er erstickt in den Stoff ihres hellgrünen Kleides.

„Mein kleines Mädchen!"

Sie drückte ihn etwas fester an sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Aber was sollen wir denn tun? Wir können sie doch nicht zwingen!"

Mit dem Hemdärmel rieb er sich über die Augen.

„Nein, das können wir nicht!"

Tief durchatmend, streckte er sich mal und sah sie an.

„Mein Vater glaubt nicht, dass es von Mordor ausgeht. Er möchte auch nicht zu einem Treffen mit den anderen Elben. Also kann ich es offiziell auch nicht tun!"

Arwen seufzte leise und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch.

„Er ist so stur und eigensinnig. Die Zeichen sind so eindeutig. Ein jeder weiß es. Nur er weigert sich"

Sie band das lange, schwarze Haar zurück.

„Der Ring galt als verschollen. Aber Gerüchten zufolge ist er wieder aufgetaucht und mit ihm die Spinnen, Orcs und andere, finstere Gestalten. Wie kann er sich so versperren? Das könnte unser aller Untergang sein!"

„Das weiß ich, mein Stern. Das weiß ich."

Er raufte sich die Haare.

„Wir sollten deinen Vater besuchen!"

Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Ja, das sollten wir vielleicht tun."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Weile bei ihm bleiben!" sagten beide dann fast gleichzeitig.

Wieder herrschte eine Weile Schweigen.

Arwen stand auf.

„Es ist auf alle Fälle besser für die Kleinen. So …."

Thranduil kam ins Zimmer gestürmt.

„Eine Spinne hat ein Lager überfallen. Wir haben einen Schwerverletzten. Ich weiß nicht, ob er das überlebt!"

„Wir werden nach Rivendell reisen. Und wir werden eine Weile dort bleiben!" war Arwens Antwort.

Sie war käseweiß im Gesicht.

„Ihr könnt jetzt nicht einfach Urlaub machen!"

„Das ist ganz sicher kein Urlaub" fauchte sie ihren Schwiegervater an.

„Ich will meine Kleinen in Sicherheit wissen und das sind sie hier nicht!"

„Das ist doch nicht wahr" Er ging wie ein Tiger im Käfig im Zimmer auf und ab. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ein Äderchen an seiner Schläfe drückte sich hervor. Er musste sich schwer beherrschen.

„Doch. Das ist es. Du weigerst dich einzusehen, dass er es wirklich ist. Meine Kinder können hier nicht im Freien spielen, ohne dass ich Angst um sie haben muss. Das will ich nicht. Sie sollen draußen spielen. Wir werden nach Rivendell gehen, ob es dir passt oder nicht!"

Sie hatte knallrote Wangen bekommen und fuchtelte mit der Faust vor seiner Nase rum.

So hatte Legolas seine Frau noch nie gesehen. Wie eine kleine Furie und sie meinte es ernst. Sie meinte es verdammt ernst.

Sein Vater sah ihn an.

„Sag du auch mal was dazu!"

„Sie hat recht. Wir werden gleich packen. Wir werden die Adler rufen!"

Thranduil raufte sich die Haare und sah seinen Sohn an.

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen!"

„Tut mir leid, Adar"

„Es tut dir leid. Es tut dir leid. Dein Platz ist hier. Das hier ist auch dein Volk. Du kannst nicht einfach gehen, wenn es brenzlig wird!"

Das kleine Äderchen kam wieder zum Vorschein.

„Das werde ich aber tun"

Er sah seinen Vater lange an.

„Und das nicht nur wegen der Spinnen und meiner Kinder!"

Thranduil sah seinen Sohn an. Irgendwie war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen wie blass er um die Nase war.

„Sondern?"

Legolas verließ den Raum. Darüber wollte er mit seinem Vater nicht reden.

Thranduil sah Arwen fragend an.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, so lange er es dir nicht selbst sagt" meinte sie leise.

„Aber es ist besser so. Für die Kinder und für ihn!"

„Gut….. ja …. Gut. Dann kommt gut an und heil wieder nach Hause"

Er verließ den Raum und ging zurück in seine Büro. Er brauchte etwas länger für den Weg als sonst. Er dachte zu viel nach, grübelte, was es sein könnte, was sein Sohn vor ihm verbarg. Aber seine Schwiegertochter hatte recht. Es würde nichts nutzen ihn zu fragen. Er würde sich nur noch mehr verschließen. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

Das war alles nicht so einfach.

Schweren Herzens betrat er sein Büro und bemerkte sogleich einen neuen Stapel Berichte, die er sogleich zu studieren begann. Er hatte sich noch keine fünf Minuten damit beschäftigt als die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde und Miriel eintrat.

„Deine Eltern werden nach Rivendell reisen!"

Sagte er ruhig und sah sie an.

„Welche Eltern?" kam es trotzig zurück.

Thranduil sah seine Enkeltochter an und plötzlich dämmerte es ihm.


	4. Aussprachen 3

Kapitel 3 

Als er endlich durch die vielen gewundenen Gänge die Gemächer seines Sohnes erreicht hatte und die Tür öffnete, war ihm gleich klar, dass er zu spät war. Der Raum war leer. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, hier hätte niemals jemand gewohnt. Er spürte einen Stich in der Gegend seines Herzens wie er ihn sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Es fühlte sich nach Verlust an.

Es gab einen weiteren Ausgang ganz in der Nähe der königlichen Gemächer, die sie normalerweise nutzen, wenn sie sich etwas Privatsphäre wünschten. Er führte zu einer kleinen Plattform über dem Fluss. Ein paar Bäume umrandeten den Platz und schützen ihn vor neugierigen Augen. Sie suchten diesen Platz in der Regel auf, wenn sie alleine sein wollten.

Offenbar hatte sein Sohn jeglichen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen wollen und jetzt konnte er ihn tatsächlich nicht mehr fragen.

Langsam senkte der Elbenkönig den Kopf und seufzte leise auf. Jetzt würde er warten müssen bis sein Sohn wieder kam. Wenn er wiederkam.

Er konnte sein Volk in der jetzigen Situation nicht sich selbst überlassen. Sie brauchten Unterstützung, Führung, jemanden, dem sie ihre Sorgen offenbaren konnten. Und er wusste nicht, wer außer ihm das tun konnte. Da gab es niemanden, dem er das überlassen konnte. Er vertraute nicht vielen. Legolas hätte er den Wald überlassen. Aber keinem anderen.

Miriel war ihrem Großvater gefolgt und stand hinter ihm in der Tür. Sie hatte sich umgezogen. Sie trug ein grünes Wollkleid und keine Schuhe. Sie war normalerweise kein Freund von Kleidern, aber dieses hier war gemütlich. Sie hatte es im Kleiderschrank ihrer Großmutter gefunden und es angezogen. Ihr Vater war fast ausgerastet, weil sie es genommen hatte. Sie war ziemlich grob geworden. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken. Sie liebte das Kleid einfach, weil es so einfach und gemütlich war.

„Was?" fragte sie ihren Großvater, der stand da wie ein betröppelter Hund.

„Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr mit ihm reden" seufzte er schwermütig.

„Ich habe nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ihn etwas bedrückt. Und so langsam frage ich mich, ob ich das jemals getan habe. Ich habe meine eigenen Ängste und Sorgen vorgeschoben und seine übersehen. Jetzt ist er weg und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu warten bis er wieder kommt! Wenn er denn wiederkommen wird!"

„Jetzt wirst du auch noch sentimental" grummelte sie und strich ihre schwarzen Haare zurück.

„Was ist nur los mit dir, Miriel? Warum bist du so zu deinen Eltern? Sie lieben dich. So sehr. Deine Mutter war so glücklich als sie dich endlich in den Armen hielt und dein Vater auch. Du bist ihr ganzer Stolz. Warum weist du sie so ab?"

Trotzig sah sie ihn an, warf die Haare in den Nacken und verschwand. Das ging ihn kein bisschen was an.

Leicht verzweifelt und ziemlich verstört, machte sich Thranduil schließlich auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro. Die Arbeit würde ihn sicher etwas ablenken. Er wünschte sich gerade sehr, seine Frau wäre wieder hier. Sie hatte immer Rat gewusst. Und sie hatte gefühlt, wenn es ihrem Sohn nicht gut ging.

Es sah ganz so aus als hätte er als Vater versagt und seinen Sohn sehr enttäuscht. Er war ihm sicher nicht der Vater, der er hätte sein sollen.

Legolas hatte ihre beiden Taschen nach oben getragen. Der Platz war groß genug für die Adler und sie kamen auch keine fünf Minuten nach dem er mit seiner Frau und seinen Kleinen oben angekommen war. Er verstaute ihre Taschen, half Arwen mit den Zwillingen auf einen Adler und stieg mit den Mädchen auf den anderen auf.

Sie erhoben sich hoch in die Luft. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte den großen Grünwald hinter sich gelassen. Legolas sah nach unten. Dort unten am Fluss hatte er seine Frau zum ersten Mal gesehen. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Es war schon so lange her und er war längst nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie damals.

Die Reise verlief sehr schweigsam. Die Mädchen beobachteten neugierig das Land. Sie waren noch nie außerhalb des Waldes gewesen. Ein einziges Mal waren sie in Richtung Esgaroth gefahren. Auf dem Fluss. Aber sie waren nicht in die Stadt. Für sie war es etwas ganz Tolles und sie genossen die Reise sehr. Sie freuten sich darauf ihre Großeltern wieder zu sehen. Sie hatten sie erst einmal gesehen. Die kleine Gweneth konnte sich kaum daran erinnern. Sie war einfach noch zu klein gewesen.

Eirien war sehr schweigsam, nahm aber alles begierig und neugierig auf. Sie brauchte nicht viele Worte. Ihre Eltern verstanden sie auch so.

Am frühen Nachmittag erreichten sie Rivendell. Man hatte ihrem Vater ihre Ankunft bereits angekündigt und er erwartete sie gemeinsam mit Celebrian, den Zwillingen und Anoriel.

Ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester trugen beide zartfliederfarbene Kleider. So sahen sie einander noch ähnlicher als es so und so schon der Fall war. Beide hatten silberblondes Haar, lilablaue Augen. Sie waren groß gewachsen und schlank, sanftmütig und sehr geduldig.

Sie begrüßten Arwen, Legolas und die Kinder mit einem herzerwärmenden Lächeln und drückten sie sanft.

Ihre Brüder waren wie eh und je eher ungestüm, zu Scherzen aufgelegt und neckten sie liebevoll. Sie lächelte glücklich. Sie kannte ja die Art wie ihre Brüder ihrer Freude Ausdruck verliehen.

„Hallo, mein Liebes" lächelte Elrond und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm.

„Oh Ada" Sie drückte ihn mal und stellte ihm ihre süßen, kleinen Zwillinge vor.

Elrond lächelte stolz.

„Zwei wunderschöne Jungs. Sie gleichen ihrem Vater!"

Er begrüßte seinen Schwiegersohn auch und drückte ihn.

„Kommt, Kinder. Bringen wir eure Sachen in eure Zimmer und dann treffen wir uns nachher wieder zum Abendessen. Dann können wir reden und ihr erzählt mir alles, was sich zugetragen hat!"

„Ja, Adar. Das machen wir!"

Sie folgte ihm in ihre Zimmer und legte zuerst einmal ihre Zwillinge ins Bett. Legolas hatte sich bei den Adlern bedankt und das Gepäck hinter ihnen hergetragen.

Eirien hatte ihre Großmutter scheu begrüßt und war dann sogleich ihrer Mutter hinterher geeilt. Sie trug ein hellgrünes Kleid und ihre Haare offen, genau wie ihre Mutter. Sie war nur etwas ruhiger in ihrer Art. Aber wenigstens genauso verständnisvoll und klug, auch wenn sie erst 10 Jahre alt war.

Gweneth war da weitaus zutraulicher gewesen und war mit ihrer Oma und ihrer Tante mitgegangen. Sie war neugierig und wollte sich umschauen. Hier sah alles ganz anders aus als zuhause. Sie rannte aufgeregt durch das Tal. Ihr gelbes Kleidchen flatterte im Wind und sie sah aus wie ein kleiner Schmetterling. Ein jeder hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht beim Anblick des kleinen Sonnenscheinchens.

Summend packte Arwen ihre Kleider in die Schränke. Ihr Vater hatte ihr Zimmer unverändert gelassen und so fühlte sie sich hier schnell wieder zuhause. Zwei wunderschöne handgeschnitzte Wiegen waren ins Zimmer gestellt worden und ihr altes Spielzimmer war zum Schlafzimmer für ihre beiden Töchter umfunktioniert worden.

„Oh schau nur, Liebling" lächelte sie und zog ihn mit rüber.

„Ist das nicht wunderschön?"

Er sah sich um und nickte.

„Ja, schön!"

Er war etwas bleich im Gesicht und seine Stimme klang zittrig. Sie spürte seinen Schmerz so deutlich als ob es ihr eigener gewesen wäre. Aber sie wollte sich davon nicht entmutigen oder auffressen lassen. Sie würde versuchen ihm zu helfen.

Zärtlich streichelte sie über seine Wange und küsste ihn sanft. Ihr erster richtiger Kuss seit langer Zeit.

Sie spürte wie seine Arme sich um sie schlossen und er sie richtig fest an sich drückte. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und er weinte bitterlich.

Langsam sank sie mit ihm auf eines der Betten und zog ihn in ihre Arme, wiegte ihn sanft etwas und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Sie ließ ihn weinen. Er sollte seinem Kummer nur Luft machen. Vielleicht würde er ihr nun endlich einmal sagen, was ihn bedrückte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es das war, was sie vermutete.

Eirien sah erschrocken auf. Sie hatte hinter dem zweiten Bett auf dem Boden gesessen und ihre Kleider ausgepackt. Ihre Eltern hatten sie wohl nicht gesehen oder bemerkt.

„Adar"

Sie rannte zu ihren Eltern und nahm seine Hände.

„Warum weint er, Nana? Warum weint er denn?"

Ihr Stimmchen zitterte vor Aufregung.

„Sh, Eirien. Keine Angst, meine Prinzessin. Dein Ada macht sich nur Sorgen. Es ist nichts Schlimmes!"

Sie sah ihren Vater an. So hatte sie ihn ja noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen.

„Nur keine Angst, Prinzessin. Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Sie streichelte ihre Wange

Legolas war aufgestanden und atmete tief durch.

„Schon gut. Es geht mir gut"

Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Er wollte seinen Kindern nicht auch noch mit seinen Sorgen zur Last fallen. Sie brauchten nicht zu merken wie es ihrem Vater ging. Sie sollten spielen und fröhlich sein. Es war ja nicht ihre Schuld.

Eirien sah ihrem Vater nach und sah dann ihre Mutter an.

„Nana?"

Arwen sah auf. Sie band ihre Haare zurück.

„Ich weiß. Du verstehst mehr als ich dir zutraue" seufzte sie leise.

„Komm, mein Liebling! Ich erzähle dir, was ich weiß!"

Eirien setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter.

Legolas ließ sich in einem Pavillion nieder und schloss die Augen. Ihm war schon klar, dass er Arwen im Moment sehr aus seinem Leben ausschloss. Überhaupt schloss er alle aus seinem Leben aus. Er spielte zwar mit seinen Kindern, er freute sich über seine Söhnchen, aber in Gedanken war er immer ganz woanders.

Es war ihr aufgefallen, da war er sich sicher. Gleich von Anfang an. So was merkte sie immer. Sie kannte ihn viel zu gut. Vielleicht sogar besser als er sich selbst. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie schon längst eine Lösung, zumindest eine Möglichkeit und wollte wieder nur, dass er von sich aus fragte und redete.

Sicherlich wusste sie schon was ihn bedrückte, zumindest ahnte sie es, auch wenn er es ihr noch nicht so gesagt hatte. Nur sein Vater, der wusste es wohl nicht und er ahnte wohl auch nichts. Er verhielt sich ihm gegenüber ja auch so. Nichts ahnend.

Das einzige, was Legolas sich wünschte, war, dass es seinem Vater auch mal auffiel, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Dass er auch mal Zuwendung brauchte und er war es leid darum zu betteln.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4 

Am Abend erschien Legolas auch nicht zum gemeinsamen Essen. Arwen entschuldigte ihn und niemand fragte sie warum. Alle hatten an ihrem Blick erkannt, dass sie nicht gefragt werden wollte So beschränkte sich das Gespräch auf ihre Reise und ein paar familiäre Neuigkeiten.

Kurze Zeit nach dem Abendessen brachte Arwen ihre Kinder zu Bett und zog sich auch um. Die Reise war lange und anstrengend gewesen Vor allem für ihre Zwillinge und auch kleine Elbenkinder brauchten ihren Schlaf sehr.

Sie band ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen und zog einen dunkelbraunen Umhang über ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid.

Er war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht und so beschloss sie ihn zu suchen. Langsam ging sie durchs Tal, zog den Duft ein und genoss die warme, laue Abendluft. Sie überquerte die Brücke und ging langsam den kleinen Hügel zum Pavillion hoch. Ein paar Vögelchen zwitscherten fröhlich und am Flusslauf herrschte noch geschäftiges Treiben. Eine ganz Schar junger Elbinnen tummelte sich dort unten und es wurde gesungen und gelacht.

Es war fast so als wären sie in einer ganz anderen Zeit, als gäbe es die Bedrohung von außen nicht und als wären all die Übergriffe der letzten Wochen und Monate nie geschehen.

Seufzend betrat sie den Pavillion. Sie wollte sich etwas hinsetzen als sie im Glanz der letzten Sonnenstrahlen etwas goldenes aufblitzen sah. Sie ging zu der Stelle und hob es auf.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und steckte es ein, sah sich suchend um.

„Legolas!"

Er musste hier irgendwo sein. Ganz sicher hatte er sie kommen gesehen und sich zurückgezogen. Das tat er so oft in der letzten Zeit. Er war auf der Flucht vor allen, die ihm nahe standen und denen er wichtig war.

„Wo bist du, mein Herz?"

Ruhig blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wusste, wo er war. Sie seufzte leise auf und entfernte sich vom Pavillion, schaute sich weiter suchend um bis sie unter einem alten, dicken Baum stand.

„Komm runter!"

Sie bekam keine Antwort.

„Ich weiß, dass du da oben bist. Also komm runter!"

Noch immer bekam sie keine Antwort.

„Liebster, komm hier her zu mir. Hör auf dich zu verstecken!"

Ihre Stimme war leise, sanft und doch sehr bestimmt.

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile und dann raschelte es im Baum und er landete neben ihr auf dem Boden.

„Zufrieden?"

Er starrte auf die Spitzen seiner Wildlederstiefel.

„Ja!"

Sie zog ihm ein paar Blätter aus den Haaren und streichelte seine Wange.

Er wisch ihr etwas aus und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Habt ihr schön geplaudert?"

„Ja, über die Kinder und unsere Reise. Über die Geburt und wie sich die beiden machen. Und über Eirien, weil sie so still ist und vor ihrer Großmutter geflüchtet ist!"

„Schön!" Er klang fast abweisend.

„Oh Schatz!"

Sie trat hinter ihn und umarmte ihn sanft, nicht zu fest. Sie wollte ihn nicht wieder dazu animieren davon zu laufen.

„Wir haben nicht über dich geredet!"

Sie küsste zart seinen Nacken und zog ihn etwas sanfter an sich, legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine. Liebevoll streichelte sie über seine Hände.

„Komm, mein Liebster" flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr, schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zum Pavillion und ließ sich mit ihm auf einer der Liegen nieder.

Noch immer wisch er ihrem Blick aus, ließ sich aber gefallen, dass sie so über ihn bestimmte. Unschlüssig und bewegungslos blieb er sitzen, die Hände im Schoss, umschlossen von ihren Händen. Ihr Kinn ruhte wieder auf seiner Schulter, ihre Lippen ganz nahe an seinem Ohren, leise, liebevolle Worte flüsternd, die er kaum hörte oder wahr nahm. Allein der Klang ihrer Stimme beruhigte sein aufgewühltes Gemüt, lullte ihn ein, ließ ihn seine Sorgen vergessen.

In einer innigen Umarmung ….

Zärtliche Berührungen …..

Ein Gefühl von Sorglosigkeit und innerem Frieden ……

Für einen viel zu schnell endenten Moment.

Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Brust, seine Hände in ihrem Haar. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen und sein Atem ging flach. Er spürte ihre Hände auf seinen nackten Schultern, ihre weichen Lippen auf seiner Stirn. Jede noch so zarte Berührung lullte ihn wieder ein, half ihm Ruhe zu finden vor all den Gedanken, die ihn jagten und quälten. Gerne hätte er bis in alle Ewigkeit einfach nur so mit ihr hier gelegen. Es war so still, ruhig und friedlich. Er fühlte sich sicher, behütet, verstanden und geliebt.

Aber da waren auch noch seine Kinder und seine beiden kleinen Söhnchen waren vollkommen verzweifelt, weil sie großen Hunger hatten und ihre Mutter nicht zu gleich zur Stelle gewesen war um ihn zu stillen.

Eirien war auf die Terrasse getreten und rief laut nach ihrer Mutter. In ihrer Stimme konnte man deutlich Unsicherheit mitschwingen hören. Sie war beunruhigt.

Seufzend erhob Legolas sich und griff nach seiner Tunika.

„Gehen wir ins Haus!"

Arwen lächelte und nickte, zog ihn wieder zu sich und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie leise.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er küsste sie wieder.

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Stern!"

Wieder schlossen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss bis ein weiteres Rufen sie dazu drängte sich anzukleiden und zu ihren Kindern zu eilen.


	6. Kapitel 5

Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mir fleissig Reviews schreiben. Ihr macht es mir wirklich leicht weiter zu schreiben Ich werde bald in Urlaub sein und dann auch wieder weiterschreiben. 

Kapitel 5 

Früh am Morgen hatte König Thranduil beschlossen mit seiner Enkeltochter zu reden. Alles andere hatte einfach keinen Sinn mehr und er befürchtete, dass er, wenn er sie nicht endlich zum Reden brachte, seinen Sohn entgültig verlieren würde.

Er wollte unbedingt verstehen, warum sein Sohn so tief verletzt war und was seine Enkeltochter dazu brachte, so schlecht von ihren Eltern zu reden.

Es dauerte eine geraume Weile bis er in seinem Gewand steckte. Unter seiner hellblauen Tunika trug er ein weißes Hemd mit kunstvollen Stickereien, eine grünbraune Hose und weiche braune Lederstiefel mit Silberrand und Stickereien in Silber. Seine Haare hingen ihm heute lose über den Schultern und er gedachte auch nicht sie zusammenzubinden. Er wollte ja nur mit seiner Enkelin reden und keinen Staatsempfang veranstalten. Er wollte natürlich wirken und nicht steif und höfisch. Immerhin sollte es ein persönliches Gespräch werden.

War es vielleicht das, was seinem Sohn fehlte? Nähe?

Das musste er herausfinden.

Er eilte durch die Gänge zu den Gemächern seiner Enkelin.

„Miriel?"

Er riss die Türen auf und betrat den Raum.

„Miriel?"

„Herr"

Eine junge Elbe verneigte sich.

„Eure Enkeltochter ist am Morgen mit einer Schar Krieger aufgebrochen um den Wald zu säubern und eine Horde Orks zu jagen."

„Was?"

„In der Nacht ist ein Flett etwas außerhalb überfallen und niedergebrannt worden. Alle Bewohner sind tot. Bis auf einen kleinen Jungen, Herr!"

Er rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Warum hat man mich nicht geweckt?"

„Verzeihung, Herr. Aber Eure Enkeltochter sagte, dass sei nicht nötig. Ihr wäret müde und wolltet etwas ruhen und sie würde das schon regeln. Man hat sie gewähren lassen!"

„Törichtes Kind!" fluchte er und eilte in den Ratssaal.

„Eine Versammlung. Los, ruf alle zusammen!" fuhr er einen Elben an, der an einem der Fenster stand und leise sang.

Miriel seufzte leise auf. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass er sie heute drauf ansprechen würde. Es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er das tun würde. Das hatte sie genau gewusst. Vor allem jetzt wo ihre Erzeuger einfach so abgereist waren. Nach Rivendell. Zu ihrem ach so tollen Großvater.

Sie seufzte leise und rieb sich den Nacken. Sie waren seit Stunden auf den Pferden. Sie hatten sicherlich 20 Spinnen erwischt und es auch geschafft zwei Nester auszuräuchern. Aber es wurde immer schwerer. Sie hatten eine Art Schutzwall um ihr Wohngebiet aufgebaut. Aber wie lange der Stand halten würde, wussten sie alle nicht.

An einem der letzten Nester hatten sie Spuren der Orks entdeckt und waren ihnen so gleich gefolgt. Die matthellgrünen, neuen Stiefel drückten gegen ihre Wade und hinterließen leicht schmerzende Reibespuren. Ihre braune Hose war durchgescheuert und ihr blassbeiges Hemd war mehr als nur etwas schmutzig. Ihre Haare verdienten das Attribut Elbenhaar schon lange nicht mehr. Sie fühlte sich eher wie ein Strohsack. Aber sie musste dafür sorgen, dass diese Orks gefasst wurden. Das war ihre Aufgabe.

Zumindest hatte sie sich die selbst so gestellt.

Zu allem Übel fing es jetzt auch noch an zu regnen. Binnen Sekunden waren sie alle klatschnass.

„So kommen wir nicht weit, Miriel"

Sie sah auf.

„Was redest du für einen Schwachsinn" schnauzte sie Ren an. Sie kannte ihn schon sehr lange. Er war einer ihrer Freunde. Zumindest war er ein Freund, in dem Sinne, was sie unter Freund verstand. Vielleicht sah er das anders. Aber das kümmerte sie auch nicht sehr viel.

Ren sah sie aus großen, gütigen, braunen Augen an. Er kannte sie schon sehr lange. Vielleicht besser als sie sich selbst und er sah über vieles hinweg, was sie ihm so am Tage an dem Kopf schmiss. Er war geduldig. Ein Jäger eben.

„Miriel, es ist kalt. Es regnet. Man sieht kaum die Hand vor Augen. Lass uns rasten!"

„Dann verlieren wir sie ganz aus den Augen. Die Spuren werden verwischen. So finden wir sie nie!" Schrie sie wütend.

„Miriel" nun erhob auch er seine Stimme. „Lass es für heute gut sein. Es reicht jetzt. Durch den Schlamm kommen wir nicht weiter. Alle sind müde und erschöpft. Wir haben heute wahrlich schon genug gekämpft. Wir werden jetzt rasten!"

Wütend sah sie ihn an, musste aber feststellen, dass alle abstiegen und sich einen sicheren Platz im dichteren Blattwerk suchten und sich niederlegten. Sie losten untereinander Wachen aus und verteilten Lembas untereinander.

Ren sah sie an. Sie war wunderschön, wenn sie so aufgebracht und wütend war. Obwohl sie noch schöner war, wenn sie lächelte. Aber sie gewährte anderen nur selten Einblick in ihr Selbst.

„Was?"

Ihre Stimme klang sehr abweisend und fast feindselig. Man untergrub hier gerade ihre Autorität und das brachte sie aus dem Konzept und machte sie unsicher. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl. Sie hasste es wirklich. Und in ihren Augen war das einzig und allein Rens Schuld. Sie wand sich von ihm ab und setzte sich neben ihrem Pferd weit ab von den anderen in den Regen.

Ren seufzte tief auf und band sein nasses Haar zurück. Sie machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht. Aber er wusste genau, dass er so jetzt nicht an sie ran kommen würde. Also ließ er sie einfach in Ruhe und setzte sich zu den anderen ans Feuer. Sie würde schon herkommen, wenn es ihr zu ungemütlich wurde. Da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

Der Rat war sogleich zusammen gekommen.

Thranduil saß missmutig und grummelnd auf seinem Thron und grübelte. Tiefe Falten zogen sich über seine Stirn. Er wirkte sehr, sehr alt heute. Und müde. Vielleicht sogar verzweifelt. Und genau diese Verzweiflung machte ihn irre wütend. Und für gewöhnlich ließ er seine Wut und seinen Missmut an anderen aus.

Es war fast totenstill im Saal. Keiner wagte es zu reden oder auch nur zu atmen. Der Gesang in den Hallen war verstummt. Alle warteten bis er das Wort an sie richtete, was eine lange Zeit nicht geschah.

Erst gegen Spätnachmittag erhob der Elbenkönig sich und sah in die Runde. Sie hatten alle geschwiegen. Kein Wort war in den langen Stunden gefallen.

„Wir müssen ihnen eine größere Truppe nachschicken"

Er klang besonnen, sehr ruhig. Sehr zur Überraschung aller die ein Donnerwetter erwartet hatten.

„Ich werde das sogleich veranlassen!" Einer seiner Berater erhob sich und eilte in die Quartiere der Jäger.

Thranduil sah ihm nach und nickte langsam.

„Ich werde nach Rivendell reisen."

Ein überraschtes Murmeln und Raunen ging durch den Saal.

„Und zwar allein" fuhr er fort.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr gemeinsam dafür sorgt, dass alle hier in Ruhe und Sicherheit leben können. Ich vertraue euch unser Heim an. Ich würde nicht gehen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Aber hier geht es um meine Familie. In allererster Linie um meinen Sohn. Und ich möchte ihm wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben ein guter Vater sein. Ich werde gleich aufbrechen. Sollte Miriel in der Zwischenzeit zurückkehren, so vertraue ich euch ihr an. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, dann wird Hierolim euch führen und leiten."

Alle nickten und verneigten sich.

Er bat Hierolim zu sich und gab ihm ein paar Anweisungen. Danach eilte er in seine Gemächer und packte. Er würde nicht viel mitnehmen. Er kleidete sich schlicht und wenige Minuten später war von dem würdevollen Elbenkönig nicht mehr viel übrig. Er war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal sein Volk ihn so noch erkennen würde.

Er verließ den Palast durch ihren privaten Ausgang und eilte zu Fuß los. Er wollte um jeden Preis unscheinbar und unerkannt bleiben.

„Heute ist sie aber richtig störrisch" meinte Urophil und sah Ren an.

Er nickte und seufzte „Ja, sie sollte längst hier bei uns am Feuer sitzen und etwas essen und ruhen!"

„Vielleicht solltest du mal nachsehen!"

Ren nickte und erhob sich. Langsam ging er zu der Stelle, an der sie sich niedergelassen hatte. Vergebens wartete er darauf, dass sie ihn anfauchte, weil er sie nicht in Ruhe ließ. Als er die Stelle erreichte, war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Nur ihr Messer und Bogen lagen auf dem Boden. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Dann rief er nach den anderen.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 

Miriel stolperte über einen Stein. Ihre Handgelenke schmerzten. Brannten schon fast. Ein pochender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf machte ihr deutlich, dass jeglicher Versuch zu denken kläglich scheitern würde. Irgendwas musste sie auf den Kopf bekommen haben. Sie hatte Mühe nicht zu fallen. Ihre Füße machten nicht wirklich, was ihr Kopf ihnen zu sagen versuchte.

Um sie herum war alles verschwommen. Es fiel ihr schwer sich zu erinnern, was überhaupt passiert war.

„Wo…?"

Ein derber Stoß machte ihr deutlich klar, dass sie die Klappe zu halten hatte. Und ihr wurde klar, dass sie hier nicht unter Freunden war.

Sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Man hatte sie sicherlich schon Stunden durch den Wald geschubst und sie waren beinahe am Fluss angekommen. Ihre Schulter brannte und der Schmerz breitete sich immer weiter aus, hüllte ihre Sinne ein und machte es ihr unmöglich darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen war und wo sie sein könnte.

Ihr Hemd war nass. Es schien also immer noch zu regnen, nur dass sie die Tropfen nicht fühlen konnte.

Jemand zog sie an den Haaren und warf sie grob zu Boden.

„Sie quietscht wie ein Schwein" lachte jemand.

„Vielleicht schmeckt sie auch wie ein Schwein"

„Sie ist nicht zum Essen!" donnerte der erste wieder.

„Ach und warum nicht?"

„Darum nicht"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil er sie will. Er will wissen!"

„Was ist mit ihren Beinen? Die braucht sie nicht!"

„Ja, genau. Die braucht sie nicht"

„Sie ist nicht zum Essen" donnerte der erste wieder.

Ein Riesenstreit brach los. Miriel wurde ohnmächtig.

Kurz nach Thranduils mehr oder weniger heimlicher Abreise, kehrten zwei von Rens Spähern in den Palast zurück.

„Wir müssen sofort zum König!"

„Er ist nicht mehr hier" Hieromir war vorgetreten.

„Nicht mehr hier?"

„Er ist nach Rivendell aufgebrochen. Er möchte mit seinem Sohn reden!"

Sie senkten die Häupter.

„Miriel ist entführt worden. Wir haben Spuren eines Kampfes entdeckt. Es war eine Horde Orks!"

Hieromir sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Wir müssen ihn finden!" meinte er. „Er ist auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal. Er wird sicher nicht den normalen Weg nehmen. Er wird die Straße meiden. Beeilt euch!"

Die beiden nickten und eilten sogleich wieder los. Nun war allerhöchste Eile geboten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Ren alleine schon auf die Suche gemacht. Er versuchte in dem vom Regen vollkommen durchnässten Boden noch irgendwelche Spuren zu finden. Leider erfolglos.

Seine einzige Hoffnung bestand nun darin, dass sie ihm vielleicht irgendwelche Hinweise hinterlassen hatte. An Bäumen oder Büschen. Oder dass sie etwas hatte fallen lassen um ihm zu zeigen, wo sie sich befand. Aber nichts dergleichen war aufzufinden.

Verzweifelt sank er zu Boden und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Er machte sie Vorwürfe. Er hätte ihr ihren Sturkopf nicht durchgehen lassen dürfen. Er hätte sie einfach mit ins Lager schleppen müssen. Auch, wenn sie dann auf ewig mit ihm sauer gewesen wäre.

Wenn ihr jetzt etwas passierte, dann war das einzig und allein seine Schuld.

Wütend trat er gegen einen Stein.

„Auuu!"

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, sprang hoch und griff nach einem seiner Schwerter.

„Wer ist da?"

Suchend schweiften seine Augen umher.

„Ren?"

Er fuhr herum. Die Stimme kannte er.

„Mein König?"

Eine schlanke ,hochgewachsene Gestalt trat hinter einem Baum hervor.

„Was tust du hier? Alleine?"

Ren legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn. Er sah nicht aus wie sein König. Eher wie ein Landstreicher. Aber er kannte die Stimme und die Augen. Und als er in selbige schaute, wusste er, dass sein König vor ihm stand. Er verneigte sich leicht.

„Ich suche nach Eurer Enkeltochter. Haben meine Boten Euch im Palast erreicht?"

„Boten? Meine Enkeltochter? Was ist geschehen?"

Ren atmete tief durch und begann mit seinem Bericht.

„Und danach habe ich Euch sofort Boten geschickt" seufzte er schwermütig.

„Ich hätte sie sofort zu uns holen müssen. Ich hätte ihr einmal ihren Sturkopf nicht durchgehen lassen dürfen!"

Thranduil saß still neben ihm, tief in Gedanken.

„Mein König?" fragte Ren unsicher. „Zürnt Ihr mir?"

Der König sah auf.

„Was? Nein… nein, Ren. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht!"

Ren sah ihn eine Weile stumm an. Er wagte nicht nachzufragen, was sein König damit meinte. Wenn er es sagen wollte, würde er es sagen. Es hatten ja alle mitbekommen, dass der Prinz mit seiner Frau und den kleinen Kindern abgereist war. Und eigentlich waren sich alle sicher, dass der Grund nicht nur darin lag, dass die Prinzessin ihre Eltern besuchen wollte.

„Wir müssen sie finden" unterbrach Thranduil die Stille und stand auf. „Schnell!"

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sie hetzten die ganze Nacht durch den Wald. In der Nähe des Lagers hatte Thranduil noch einige Spuren entdeckt, denen sie gefolgt waren. Gegen Morgen erreichten sie den Fluß und dort verlor sich jede Spur. Verzweifelt sank Thranduil auf den Boden.

„Wir müssen einen Boten senden" meinte er leise. „Nach Lorien und Rivendell. Mein Sohn muss das wissen!"

Ren nickte und seufzte leise. Sein Gesicht war voller Sorgenfalten. Er fürchtete um Miriels Leben.

Er pfiff nach seinem Falken und schickte ihn mit einer Botschaft los. Er würde schneller in Rivendell ankommen als irgendein Bote zu Fuß oder zu Pferd.

Während sie noch darum knobelten wer von ihnen nun nach Lorien aufbrach und wer dem Flusslauf gen Norden folgte, teilte sich hinter ihnen das Gebüsch und eine kleine Schar Waldelben stieß zu ihnen. Es waren größtenteils Rens Männer, die von Hieromir los geschickt worden waren, ihrem König zu folgen.

Sie verneigten sich. „Hieromir hat uns geschickt, Herr. Wir sollen Euch helfen!"

Thranduil seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Ihr zwei, ihr reitet nach Lorien und bittet um Hilfe" meinte er. „Der Rest folgt mir mit Ren gen Norden, dem Fluss nach!"

Die Boten brachen nun auch sofort auf und die kleine Schar König Thranduils folgte dem Flusslauf gen Norden. Der König hoffte sehr, dass sich seine Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheiten würden, aber eigentlich sprach alles dafür.


End file.
